1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a polyolefin rubber composition, which is the precursor for a denaturated polyolefin rubber, and to a manufacturing method for a denaturated polyolefin rubber, and more specifically to a denaturated polyolefin rubber which can be utilized as a rubber material for industrial parts and the like which are used in a high-temperature environment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Polyolefin rubbers are utilized for many different types of industrial parts, because of their properties of chemical stability and resistance to deterioration. Further, polyolefin rubbers are especially used for electrical applications because of superior electrical insulation qualities. However, when they are utilized for electrical parts which are used under a high temperature and in a vibrating environment, such as in the engine of an automobile, they have not always been able to satisfy the requirements for resistance to deterioration.
It is generally considered that the deterioration of rubber materials is caused by oxidation from oxygen and ozone in the air, and from localized activation of the rubber molecule chains from ultraviolet rays and the like, and from the rupture and recombination of the molecule chains. As a means to prevent or delay this change in molecular structure, an antioxidant is mixed with the rubber material. However, the blending of large volumes of an antioxidant which is effective at high temperatures, as a means of improving resistance to heat deterioration, is not always favorable with respect to performance of the rubber plastic parts and the economics. Accordingly, the use of the compositions for improvement in heat resistance is limited.